Striptease intégral en privé…
by Catirella
Summary: [Série Petit OS : Numéro 41] ... Le cœur de Duo va t’il survivre à son striptease intégral en privé... Voici donc la suite de l’OS de mardi dernier... YAOI...


Titre : **Strip-tease intégral en privé… **

**Auteur :** Catirella

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage ! J'ai pourtant tout fait pour ! Mais ils ne veulent pas les donner ou même les prêter au Japon… M'en fous ! Je les pique quand même, Na !

Couples : Ben, il faut toujours deviner, mais c'est toujours aussi pas bien compliqué non plus à le faire !

Genre : **_Série de petits OS… Et les situations aux hasards de la vie… _**(Number 41) … Suite de : " **Strip-teaseurs, miam miam** "

_Bêta, Noan :_

_Y a peut-être pas de lemon mais ça empêche pas le tout d'être chaud quand même…._

_Bon, vous ne m'en voudrez pas, mais je retourne voir Heero se désaper !!_

_Sur ce, BONNE LECTURE !!!_

**Note de Catirella (l'auteur) :**  
_Écrit 30 janvier et fini le 2 février 2007.__  
__Mise en ligne le mardi 6 février 2007 à 12h30 ( Je ne peux pas encore me coupée en 2… Ben non…Snif.)_

Voilà la suite de l'OS n° 40 " Strip-teaseurs, miam miam ", j'espère que cette petite suite vous plaira.  
Je m'excuse par avance il n'y a pas de lemon. _( Zut alors…..Noan )_… HENTAI, Cat…  
Mais cette fois… Un petit Strip-tease privé.  
Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, Bisou,  
Catirella

◈

Est-il vraiment utile de le préciser maintenant ?  
**OS court.**

◈ … ◈

◈ 〰 Pour les inconditionnels du **_MARDI_** ! 〰 ◈

◈

◇ **Merci à Noan pour cette correction . **◇

◈

_J'ai répondu à toutes les reviews pour l'OS de mardi dernier et juste au cas où..._

" Merci à... **Venusette** - **mini pouce06** - **yami ni hikari** - **kela** - **lisou52** - **Hahn tah Yhel** - **Noan** - **cristalsky** - **KimioRobin** - **Yami Sheina** - **Tsuki-no-Shinigami** - **haevenly** - **JustShadows** - **thefrenchfan** - **Dame Emma** - **MiSs ShInIgAmI** - **rena maxwell** - **Lwella** - **zashikiwarashi **- **littledidi11** - **L'ange gardien** - **naughtymily** - **Blue** - **Kyu Redwolf - Nathydemon **et **nagoyaka**... Mais aussi à tous ceux qui lisent mais m'en laissent pas pour divers raisons... "

_**Catirella**_

◈

_Pour info, certains ne le sauraient pas, mais nous n'avons pas le droit de répondre aux reviews via les fictions…

* * *

_

**Strip-tease intégral en privé… **

**

* * *

**

Deux mois se sont écoulés depuis que Duo a fait son attaque.

Hilde et Wufei passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble. Hilde était là tous les soirs lorsque Wufei travaillait ou plutôt se dévêtit au Club et veillait à ce qu'aucune femme ne touche à son bien.

ET OUI.

Wufei avait trouvé son maître onna et ça… Ça le rendait dingue. Un peu comme Duo lorsque Wufei passait la nuit avec Hilde. Il avait songé à faire insonoriser sa chambre pour ne plus les entendre.

Au nouvel an tout le monde était resté chez Duo avec les 4 chambres que comportait l'appartement, il avait pu loger tous le monde. Les 2 chambres inoccupées mais meublées juste au cas où fit le bonheur d'Heero qui dormit dans un vrai lit et un grand de surcroît.

Trowa et Quatre eux n'avaient pas le souci du lit plus du matelas dans leur studio. Habité Paris même n'était pas à la bourse de tout le monde et ce petit luxe leur coûtait plus de 55 pour-cent de leurs salaires tous les mois. Autant dire qu'ils faisaient attention même si Quatre pourrait palier sans difficulté. Quatre avait réussi à démontrer qu'il pouvait s'en sortir seul à son père et son père en était d'ailleurs très fier, tous comme ses sœurs.

Wufei lui aussi vivait dans une chambre de bonne d'où les visites répétées dans la chambre d'Hilde où il ne faisait pas que dormir.

Duo, le matin du 5 janvier, parla beaucoup avec sa colocataire qui, pour une fois, était seule au petit matin. Hilde avait tout de suite donné son accord à Duo quand à la proposition qu'il allait faire aux 4 autres.

Il les invita donc le 10 au soir dans un restaurant au cœur de Paris assez réputé depuis 2 ans, à l'occasion des 25 ans d'Hilde.

Wufei aurait bien voulu les fêter en tête à tête avec son amante, mais il savait qu'Hilde adorait Duo depuis qu'ils avaient 11 ans.

Duo avait atterri en Suisse dans un pensionnat pour garçons et Hilde vivait elle aussi dans celui-ci du fait que son père en était le directeur.

Voilà comment Hilde et Duo avaient fait connaissance.

Heero avait mis son plus beau pull et pantalon. Quatre et Trowa eux aussi étaient très beaux. Wufei avait cassé sa tirelire pour s'offrir une chemise neuve et un magnifique cadeau à Hilde.

Duo et Hilde les attendaient à une table ronde un peu en retrait.

Le placeur les conduit jusqu'à leur table et retourna à son poste.

Tous prirent place et Heero se retrouva aux côtés de Duo.

« Magnifique restaurant Duo. Je sais que tu peux te le permettre mais ce n'était pas une obligation de nous y inviter nous aussi. »

« Heero ! »

Duo fut un peu gêné et vexé par la remarque.

« Gomen je ne voulais pas te blesser. »

« Ce n'est pas grave. Et ne t'inquiète pas je ne paye pas la note. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Ce restaurant est à moi et avant que vous ne disiez " QUOI ? ", c'est mon cadeau d'anniversaire pour mes 22 ans. Mes parents et mon grand-père furent attristés que je ne puisse pas travailler comme cuisinier après avoir eu mon diplôme. Ils m'ont offert ce restaurant pour que je puisse de temps en temps créer mes plats et faire ce que j'aime le plus. Cuisiner… Je ne viens qu'une fois par semaine, c'est Zechs Merquise qui en est le gérant, moi je ne fais que signer les chèques et voir avec lui toutes la paperasse, la carte ou autre… Il est en place depuis 1 an et j'en suis ravi. »

« Zechs ! Le salaud il ne m'a rien dit. »

« Pardon ? »

Quatre, Trowa et Wufei furent un peu mal à l'aise. Hilde ne comprit pas plus que Duo.

« Zechs est celui à qui j'ai roulé un patin devant sa sœur. »

« Ah… C'est ton amant ? »

« **NON.** »

4 voix s'étaient élevé d'un bloc. Hilde et surtout Duo en avaient sursauté de peur.

« Et bien au moins c'est clair pour tous. Vous n'êtes pas amants. »

« Non. Duo merci pour ce futur repas d'anniversaire… Oh Hilde tiens c'est pour toi et joyeux anniversaire. »

« Merci Heero. »

Quatre et Trowa lui donnèrent le leur et Wufei le cœur battant en fit de même.

Ce soir là en sortant du restaurant au bras de Wufei, Hilde portait le bracelet que son petit ami lui avait offert.

Heero avait opté pour un bon d'achat dans un magazine de vêtement. Quatre et Trowa un sac à main et le porte-monnaie assorti avec 2 euros à l'intérieur de celui-ci.

Duo lui avait offert deux cadeaux à Hilde en plus du restaurant. Le premier était resté à l'appartement car il s'agissait d'une robe de soirée. Hilde louchait dessus depuis plus de 5 jours et surtout une nuit de rêve dans un hôtel où Wufei et elle allaient passer la nuit.

« Duo merci encore de la proposition de venir vivre chez toi. Nous en discutons avec Trowa et te donnons notre réponse au plus tard ce week-end. Au moins tu as eu la réponse de Wufei immédiatement. »

Duo leur sourit.

« Oui, il est déjà à l'appart les trois quart du temps et pas de problème pour votre réponse, je comprends très bien. Bonne nuit à tous les deux. »

« Á toi aussi. Bonne nuit Heero à demain soir. »

« Oui bonne nuit, les lapins. »

Quatre et Trowa sourirent et prirent le chemin du retour de leur logement. Heero se retrouva seul avec Duo qui commençait à avoir froid.

« Tu veux boire un chocolat chaud à l'appartement. Sauf si demain tu dois te lever tôt ? »

« Non. Je suis de repos demain. J'accepte avec plaisir. »

« Chouette. Et tu peux aussi prendre ton temps pour la proposition. Je comprends très bien. »

« Hum, mais je voulais te le dire en privé… C'est oui. J'ai envie de toi Duo. »

« Hein ! »

« Gomen, je ne suis pas très délicat, je enfin j'ai… »

Duo avait senti d'un coup son pauvre cœur battre trop vite.

« Ça va Duo ? »

« Oui… Mais j'ai besoin de m'asseoir. »

« Tu veux que je conduise ? »

« Oui s'il te plaît. »

Heero l'embrassa sur le font.

« Excuse-moi. »

« Non car moi aussi Heero j'ai terriblement envie de toi mais… »

« Quoi ? »

« Je peux avoir mon strip-tease intégral avant ? »

Heero le prit dans ses bras en soupirant en fermant les yeux de bien être. Duo nicha son nez dans son cou et était bien. Tellement bien.

« Strip-tease intégral en privé. »

« Dieu si tu veux me rappeler à toi, steuplaît attend la fin cette fois-ci. »

« Baka. »

« Présent. »

Heero éclata de rire.

« Aller monte en voiture. »

« Oui. »

Une fois arriver chez Duo, le seul maître de maison pour le moment leur prépara un bon chocolat chaud dont il avait le secret.

« Des marshmallows ! »

« Oui. C'est très bon tu vas voir. »

« Recette du chef Maxwell. »

Duo ne put retenir un fou rire.

« Non, souvent aux USA on en met surtout en hiver devant la cheminée, mais je n'ai pas de cheminée, désolé. »

« Ce n'est pas grave… Hummmm c'est délicieux. Tu es délicieux rien qu'en te regardant Duo. »

Duo en frissonna.

Heero venait de lui donner un petit bisou sur le bout du nez. Heero après s'être levé, mit en route la musique et Duo sourit lorsque Heero tamisa les lumières avec le variateur.

Duo un sourire immense sur le visage s'installa confortablement dans son fauteuil.

Heero commença son strip-tease intégral en privé. Heero commença par ôter son pull noir. Dessous il n'avait rien, Duo avait une vue imprenable sur les tablettes de chocolat. Heero jeta son pull et se caressa le corps, celui de Duo commençait à fortement réagir. Déjà qu'il avait eu un début d'érection au bisou sûr le nez. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu de rapport qu'il se demandait mentalement s'il se rappelait comment faire.

Heero se rapprocha de lui et habilement se retrouva à moins de 2 cm du visage de Duo mais sans pour autant le toucher.

« Tu restes avec moi Tenshi je ne veux pas que tu ne fasses une attaque. »

« Tenshi c'est quoi ? »

Heero lui effleura les lèvres.

« Ange. »

« _H.e.e.r.o._ »

« Tu es tellement beau Duo, tu n'en as même pas conscience. »

Le cœur de Duo battait de plus en plus fort mais il savait qu'il ne lui ferait pas défaut ce soir. Il n'avait pas rendez-vous avec l'ange de la mort. Mais comme on dit jamais 2 sans 3. Mais Duo savait au plus profond de lui que ce ne serait pas pour ce soir.

Heero qui s'était redressé tout en se déhanchant, défaisait un à un les boutons de son jean qui laissa entrevoir un boxer noir.

Duo était encore plus fou de cette lingerie masculine. Surtout sur le corps d'Heero. Ses fesses allaient être moulées à la perfection avec celui-ci.

Heero se retourna, de cette façon Duo ne voyait que son dos et ses fesses. Les jambes légèrement écartées, il commença sans plier celles-ci à descendre son jean. Duo en avait les narines qui frétillaient. Heero avait mis à nu le boxer resté en place alors que le jean descendait descendait… Mais Duo avait fait pause au niveau du fessier d'Heero qui allait lui brûler la cornée d'ici peu de temps.

Heero remonta ses mains le long de ses jambes en une caresse limite intime en gardant le buste droit. Duo en pencha la tête et déglutit.

« _Heero._ »

Il ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il venait de prononcer le nom de son strip-teaseur privé. Heero se débarrassa du jean et avança vers Duo uniquement venu d'un boxer.

« _Chaussette ?_ »

_« Je les ai retiré en arrivant Tenshi_. »

« Ummm… »

« Oui touches moi. »

« Oh mon DIEU… »

Heero l'aida en posant sa main sur son torse. Duo avait chaud très chaud.

« Tu as chaud mon ange, je vais te mettre à l'aise. »

« Heero. »

« Chuuuuuuuuuuuut laisse toi aller. »

Duo ne put rien ajouter car Heero avait déjà attaqué les boutons de son jean et ceux de sa chemise noir n'étaient plus qu'un souvenir.

« Je… »

« Chut mon ange juste te mettre plus à l'aise. »

« Hummmmmmmmm… »

Heero lui mordillait le lobe de l'oreille droite Duo venait de se déconnecter momentanément. Il revint à lui lorsque Heero s'éloigna.

Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres et Heero lui sourit et toujours sur le musique se mit à danser tout en se caressant le corps. Duo avait envie que ses mains soient sur le sien à cet instant. Qu'Heero le couvre de baisers et de caresses.

Heero se retrouva au sol et Duo ne le lâchait pas des yeux il n'avait plus qu'une envie, que le show soit terminé pour qu'Heero le fasse sien. Son Popaul allait bientôt surgir tel un diable hors de sa boite tellement il était en forme.

Duo n'avait pas vu la manipulation d'Heero mais ce qu'il vit c'était quand se relevant, le boxer d'Heero disparut subitement en laissant un Heero en tenu d'Adam mais sans la feuille de vigne.

« OH OH…… OOH… »

Au 3ème " OH " Heero prit un peu peur.

« Duo ça va ? »

« OH MON DIEU J'AI LOUPE LE MELLEUR LA DERNIÈRE FOIS. »

« BAKA tu m'as fait peur, attends un peu. »

Duo avait un sourire qui faisait pratiquement le tour de son visage lorsque Heero le prit dans ses bras tel une princesse.

« Tu es mon prince ? »

Heero leva un sourcil.

« Je dirais plutôt ton médecin personnel. »

Duo enfouit son visage dans son cou.

« J'ai trop envie Heero et toi aussi. Elle est… Elle est… DANS UNE FORME OLYMPIQUE. »

Heero sourit.

« Oui mais uniquement pou toi Tenshi. »

« Fais-moi l'amour j'en ai tellement envie. »

« Tu es… »

« Non désolé. »

« Cela n'a pas d'importance mon ange. Je dois récupérer ma veste. »

« Pas la peine j'ai ce qu'il faut dans la chambre. »

« Alors ne perdons plus de temps. »

« Je vais monter au Paradis. »

« Paradis de la jouissance j'espère. »

« Moi aussi. »

« Petit démon. »

« 'Vi Mais un petit démon qui a très envies d'Adam. »

Heero rigola.

« Baka. »

« Je sais, mais je suis ton baka. »

« Oui. Mon baka et je ne te laisserais pas me faire faut bond Duo… Je tiens à toi un peu plus chaque minute passée à tes côtés. »

Heero déposa son ange sur le lit et entreprit de le dévêtir. Duo se laissa faire et savoura chaque caresse, chaque baiser et profita d'avoir une liberté provisoire de ses lèvres pour poser la question qui lui tournait dans la tête depuis qu'Heero lui avait dit qu'il avait envie de lui.

« Heero tu vas continuer ton job ? »

« Oui Duo. »

« Mais tu n'auras plus de loyer à… »

« Mais je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser payer pour moi Duo et ce n'est pas le moment de parler de cela. »

« Mais elles vont hummmmmmmm… AH ! OH oui embrasse-moi encore. »

« C'est bien mon intention Tenshi. »

Duo se mordit la lèvre et se laissa aller au nouveau baiser d'Heero et aux caresses sur son corps aussi nu que son futur amant.

Le lendemain matin Duo baignait dans une chaleur douce et sécurisante, contre un torse qu'il n'avait pas envie de lâcher pour aller en cours.

« Duo tu vas arriver en retard. »

« Pas envie. »

« Je sais mais tu dois aller en cours mon ange. »

« Pouf tu n'es pas drôle au réveil. »

« Ah oui ! »

Moins d'une minute plus tard…

« Ooh H.E.E.R.O… Ouuuuuuuuuuuuiiiiiiiiiiii… Ben là c'est sûr… Je vais être très en retard. »

« Baka. »

« Baka oui mais WHOUA… Je veux bien être ton baka tous les matins que Dieu me permettra de vivre jusqu'à mon dernier battement de cœur. »

Heero le regarda avec amour et lui caressa la joue.

« Je ne veux pas te perdre mon ange. »

« Je sais. Aime-moi Heero. »

Heero emprisonna ses lèvres d'un baiser dès plus doux.

Duo ce matin là, ne se rendit pas en cours.

Ni le reste de la journée d'ailleurs…

**_FIN _  
_du  
_XLI**

Bon ce n'est pas aussi chaud que celui de la semaine dernière, mais en même temps…_( On a pas la même vision du chaud…. Noan)_ … Cela ne m'étonne pas de toi miss HENTAI…  
Là Duo il l'a eu son nu intégral.  
Héhé au moins il y en a un qui a été comblé sur ce coup et puis, vous avez eu un texte où Heero a fait tomber le boxer.  
Soupir de frustration de l'auteur. Regarde son lit… Grand lit…  
Même Poupoune (la chatte) a déserté. Bon en même temps il est 16h22, HOULA ma fille… Oups…  
Gros BISOUS et à mardi prochain si l'inspiration est là, sinon à dans 15 jours…

**_Catirella _**

◈

* * *

◈ … **_Une ptite review svouplez ? _**↓ 


End file.
